godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
誇張的 Bruce Lee 誇張的 (Exaggerated)
Summary Bruce Lee was a famous martial artist, movie star and cultural icon but his philosophy has caught fire around the world with a new generation seeking meaning and consciousness. He continues to teach us how to cultivate our truest selves and be in harmony with the world. He also fought Chuck Norris and won, that's how strong he is Please wank this page as much as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: There is no Tier capable of describing even the smallest aspect of Bruce lee's power, not even the gods themselves can truly understand his power, so we will just say he is Bruce Tier Name: 'Bruce lee '''Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''33 (When he died When he left Earth to ascend to Heaven) '''Classification: '''Martial Artist, Actor, Director, Philosopher, God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficiant in Martial Arts (As seen in his movies), Skilled with Weaopns, Capable of Manipulating Elementssuch as Fire, Water, and Air, Instinctive Reaction as well as Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Can attack pressure points to disable movement, Shown to be aware of everything around him, Capable of instantly killing any enemy, Soul Manipulation, Commonly shown to be a master strategist, Can Stop Time and Manipulate it at will, Can adapt to any situation in seconds, Abstract Existence (After death), Can easily resist any and all form of Hax, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence 'Attack Potency: Enough to open a can of whoopass on your character '(Base) 'Speed: Way too much. he can end a fight by him just standing '(Base) 'Lifting Strength: Enough to lift omniverses with his bare hands '(Base) 'Striking Strength: Enough to One-Inch Punch your character into the afterlife '(Base) 'Durability: Too much for anyone to deal with '(Base) '''Stamina: All that he needs. besides the fight is over before it even starts. Range: '''Undodgable '''Standard Equipment: '''Nunchaku '''Intelligence: So smart that his brain became to big for his head Weaknesses: '''Absolutely infinitely none, everyone who disagrees is downplaying him '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts Mastery *'One-Inch Punch: '''Bruce Lee's most famos attack, he puts his fist within an inch of your body and punches you with all of his strength, if he hits you with it, your as good as dead * '''Spirit Dragon Fist: '''Bruce Lee's Ultimate Attack, in which he summons the power of the Spirit Dragon, anyone hit by it will cease to exist, the mere shockwave has enough force to destroy a complex of infinite omniverses *'Infinite Mass Round-House Kick: Bruce Lee performs a roundhouse kick at such speeds that all the matter in the omniverse and beyond bends into him, the attack doesn't stop until everything in existence is part of Bruce Lee, then, once his opponent is no more, Bruce Lee simply recreates the omniverse perfectly *'Final Chop: '''Bruce Lee charges energy into his arm to unleash a Karate Chop powerful enough to cut through omniverses *'Infinite Lee Warp Speed: '''Bruce Lee enters a state of speed so fast the he transcends all forms of speed, while in this state he is fast enough to travel across a complex of infinite omniverses in an instant '''Elemental Mastery *'Fire Arts: '''Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Fire, allowing him to instantly burn down any forest, no matter how large *'Water Arts: Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Water, allowing him to control the tides of the ocean *'''Wind Arts: '''Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Wind, allowing him to create celestial hurricanes Others '''Notable Victories: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-q5FLtlUOI Chuck Norris] Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: [[Godzilla (Omniexaggerated)|'Godzilla']] (Bruce was in his base form) (Here is actual footage of the fight) [[Thanos (omega wanked+omega exaggerated)|'Thanos']] (Both were in there base forms, and Bruce had the upper hand for most of the fight, Thanos even admitted that he may have lost if the fight had gone on any longer, and that he would prefer to avoid another conflict with Bruce if at all possible) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:51103 Goku] (Bruce was at full power at Final form and Goku was at Current Divine and Magestic Gokupotence form) as seen in this thread. Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:Solos All Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Massively Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Characters Category:Solos its profile page Category:Martials Artists Category:Beyond all Category:The Greatest Fighter Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Solos Everything Category:Massively Beyond All Category:Dropkicks Chuck Norris through Alefinity Aleverses Category:Dropkicks Everyone Category:Dropkicks everyone in the Makes the Mackyverse look like a little spark category through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks its profile page Category:One-Hit Killers Category:One-Inch Punch